A new member at Eden Hall
by Kawaii Neko
Summary: Crystal’s life has been turned up side down, with the death of her parents. She now has to get use to a new life at a new school, with the help from a certain member from the Ducks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of the Ducks. I also don't get any money from it.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
This is the first chapter so I hope it's not to boring. The whole story is from Crystal's point of view. Hope you enjoy.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A new member at Eden Hall.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The sun was just coming up and the sound of birds could be heard singing from the trees. I opened my midnight blue eyes and blinked a couple of times from the bright morning light.  
  
As I looked around I saw my best friend Corrie Davies sleeping peacefully in the bed on the other side of the room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:00am. As I stared at the ceiling I gradually got lost in my own thoughts, about what had happened to me in the last 4 months and 2 weeks since my parents had died in a car crash.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
It was a clear night as the police car drove up to the house of 14 Woodland Rd. My parents had gone out for a dinner and a movie that night and weren't going to be back until late.  
  
I walked into the front room where Grandpa was sitting reading a letter he had gotten that afternoon from a friend in Japan. I sat down in my favourite seat with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and turned on the t.v. I flicked a couple of stations until I reached my favourite one, and started to watch the ice hockey match. So far the score was. Kestrels 9 - 13 Dragons. I had supported the Dragons ever since I was little and had been to most of their live matches. The third match had just begun and the score was now, Kestrels 10 - 14 Dragons, before I heard the front door bell ring.  
  
"I'll get it Grandpa." I said putting my hot chocolate down on the table in front of me and walked to the door.  
  
Two policemen greeted me as I opened the door, and they looked as if they were in their early 20's.  
  
"Are you?" the tallest one said as he looked into his little note book. "Crystal Averlon?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied looking from one to the other.  
  
"Could we come in?" The other one asked.  
  
I opened the door wider for them to come in, and then lead them to the front room.  
  
"Who was it Crystal?" Grandpa's voice came floating through the hall.  
  
"Mr Averlon?" the tallest policeman asked, as he walked into the room.  
  
Grandpa turned around to look at the visitors and then got up slowly.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" He asked gesturing to the extra seats.  
  
I walked over to Grandpa and sat next to him, I watched the other two men sit down.  
  
"I'm Officer Jones." The tallest police man said. "And this is Officer Smith."  
  
Grandpa just nodded his head in acknowledgement but kept quite.  
  
In the pit of my stomach I knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Officer Jones?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. "Why are you here?"  
  
Officer Jones cleared his throat and looked at me sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.  
  
I could feel Grandpa tense up next to me.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Averlon had a serious and faital accident less then 3 hours ago, I'm afraid that neither of them made it." Officer Jones said.  
  
I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes and run down my cheeks, but all I could think about was. WHY? The Officers talked some more, but I didn't hear any thing they said.  
  
The next 2 months went quickly. My parent's funerals were held 4 days after I got the news. It was also then that I was told that I would stay with Grandpa until I was older or he could not look after me. A little while after the funeral Grandpa went into a deep depression and had to go into a special home, 2 months later. My whole life got turned up side down. My best friend Corrie Davies and her parents said I could stay with them until any of my living relatives were contacted. I have been staying with them for about 2 weeks now.  
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
A soft knock came from the door bring me out of my past.  
  
"Corrie? Crystal are you up yet?" Mrs Davies's voice came floating through the door.  
  
I looked at my clock and saw that it now said 7:45am. I got out of bed and opened the door yawing a bit.  
  
"Morning Mrs Davies." I said with a small smile.  
  
"Morning Crystal." Mrs Davies replied, giving me a smile back. "Is Corrie awake jet?"  
  
"No, but I'll wake her up."  
  
"Ok, breakfast will be at 8:00am." And with that she walked back to the kitchen, humming a tune on the way.  
  
I closed the door and walked over to Corrie who was still sleeping.  
  
"Hey Corrie, rise and shine." I said gently shaking her.  
  
"What?" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Your mum said that breakfast would be at 8:00am so we better get ready." I replied walking over to my bed to get some clothes.  
  
"Ok, but I'm in there first." Corrie said as she dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
10 minutes later Corrie came out wearing black trousers and a white top.  
  
"See ya down stairs Crystal." She shouted running down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
I walked into the bathroom shutting the door after me and turned on the shower. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed.  
  
As you have found out, my name is Crystal Averlon, I am 13 years old with midnight blue eyes and blonde/brown hair that is nearly to my waist. I am 5.1'' and very slim for my age. Some people say I'm cute and that my young features make me look innocent.  
  
15 minutes later after my shower I put on lose baggie blue jeans and a black long sleeved top that had 'Midnight Angel' written on the front. I quickly brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail as I made my way to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." I said as I sat down in a spare seat and Mrs Davies put some toast in front of me.  
  
As I was eating my toast I noticed that everyone was very quite and seemed kinda sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Corrie's sad expression, and her eyes that was glazed over with tears,  
  
Mr Davies folded his newspaper and looked at me.  
  
"Crystal." He said getting my attention. "We need to talk."  
  
I put what was left of my toast back on the plate as my appetite had suddenly vanished.  
  
"What about?" I whispered, looking from Mr Davies to Mrs Davies and then Corrie.  
  
"I got a letter this morning from Officer Jones." He said.  
  
It was only then that I noticed the letter in front of him. He picked it up and handed it to me so I could read it.  
  
~ Letter ~  
  
Dear Mr and Mrs Davies.  
  
This letter is to inform you that we have found a living relative of Crystal. Her name is Mrs Moreaw and she is Mr Averlon's (Crystal's dad's) sister. We have contacted Mr and Mrs Moreaw and talked about Crystal, I'm pleased to tell you that they have agreed to take her under their care. Crystal will stay with the family and attend Eden Hall, where she will take classes of her choice. I have also sent you a scholarship for Crystal. Eden Hall has a karate team. I know that Crystal is already in a team but will be unable to attend because she has moved. I have talked to the coach of the karate team in Eden Hall, and he said that Crystal will have to go to a tryout session, but he has high hopes that she will make the team. I have also sent you a plane ticket for Crystal where she will catch the 3:00pm flight on Friday.  
  
I hope this is all right with you, as I know that this is going to be hard for you and Corrie. If Crystal has any questions, Mr and Mrs Moreaw said that they would answer them when they meet her at the airport that afternoon.  
  
Thanks for your co-operation.  
  
Officer S. Jones.  
  
~ End of Letter. ~  
  
I re-read the letter a couple of times and then looked at the calendar.  
  
'Only 2 days.' I thought sadly. '2 days till I leave.'  
  
Corrie got up from her chair and came over to me, tears spilling down her cheeks. We gave each other a big hug knowing that we won't see each other for a long time.  
  
'The next 2 days are going to be very hard and upsetting.' I thought as I felt tears fall down my own cheeks.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was 9:15am at Eden Hall, Connie and Julie were sitting in the dining hall eating their breakfast and talking about the coming weekend while they waited for the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"Connie." Dean Buckley said coming over to the table. "I just got a call from your parents saying that they are going to pick you up by reception on Friday afternoon. They also want you to pack some clothes because you are going to stay home for the weekend."  
  
"Thanks." Connie said. And with that Dean Buckley walked back through the dining hall.  
  
"Hey Connie, what was that all about?" Guy asked as he sat down next to her, and started to eat his breakfast.  
  
"I don't know, but I suppose I'll find out on Friday." Connie said as she watched all the other Ducks sit around the table.  
  
20 minutes later after all the Ducks and eaten, they made their way to the changing rooms so they would be ready for their hockey practice. And Connie was still trying to find out why her parents were coming to pick her up on Friday.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Well what do you think? Next chapter will be up soon so please R/R. Thanks. ^,^  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:  
  
Hi everyone. Just wanted to say thanks 4 your reviews and here is my second chapter. I also need some help for my next chapter, but I'll tell you about that at the end of this one.  
  
(Still in Crystal's POV)  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A new member at Eden Hall  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Friday came all too quick. All my things were packed and I was ready to leave for the airport at 1:30pm. As Mr Davies loaded the car with my suitcases and bags, I stood on the pathway saying my goodbyes.  
  
"I'll miss you Chrissie." Corrie said in-between sobs. "Don't forget to write and tell me how you're getting on."  
  
I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks as I gave her a hug.  
  
"I promise I will." I replied. "And I'll come and see you when ever I can."  
  
"Maybe I could come to you, and meet all you're new friends." Corrie said whipping her tears on her sleeve, and giving me a grin. "And if you get a boyfriend don't forget to tell me."  
  
"Of course I'll tell you." I said laughing. "You'll be the first to know, I promise."  
  
We gave each other another hug and I then turned to Mrs Davies.  
  
"Thanks for looking after me Mrs Davies." I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Take care Crystal, and don't forget to ring if you need anything." Mrs Davies replied tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
I heard a car door shut, and turned to Mr Davies who was seated in the driver's seat.  
  
"Come on Crystal. Your flight will leave if we don't hurry." He said turning on the ignition.  
  
I opened the front passenger seat and got in, buckled up my seat belt and turned to Mrs Davies and Corrie.  
  
"Well I'll see you soon." I said waving to them as the car began to move.  
  
They waved back until we were out of site and then went back into the house. 5 minutes away from the house Mr Davies looked at me and sighed.  
  
"You'll be fine." He said in a comforting voice. "You'll get to make new friends and have loads of fun."  
  
"Yeah I know. It's just." I started to say, and looked out of the window at the passing buildings.  
  
"Just what?" Mr Davies asked taking a look at me.  
  
"Well it's just. I liked it where I was. Staying with you, Corrie and Mrs Davies." I sighed shaking my head a bit. "I guess I was hoping I could stay with you, but deep down I knew that some day I would have to leave."  
  
I looked at Mr Davies and he nodded so I knew that he understood what I was saying.  
  
"But there is a part of me that wants to go." I looked out the window and smiled. "I haven't seen Connie since I was 9 and I guess I can't wait to see her, we have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Look Crystal if you need anyone to talk to, just give us a ring ok?" Mr Davies said after a couple of silent minutes.  
  
"Ok." I replied, and sat there looking out the window a smile still on my face.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Right guys." Connie said as she lifted her bag with all her clothes for the weekend, over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you all on Monday."  
  
All the Ducks had agreed to meet in reception, to say goodbye to Connie on friday after lessons.  
  
"Yeah, well have fun." Julie said giving her roommate and best friend a hug.  
  
"Come on Connie we better be going." Mrs Moreau said walking to the door.  
  
All the Ducks said bye as Connie followed her mum out to the car where her father was waiting.  
  
"Hey dad." Connie said running up to him and gave him a big hug as he stepped out of the car to greet her.  
  
"Hi, it seems we both have a lot to talk about when we get home." Mr Moreau said opening the car door for Connie to get in.  
  
He then got in him self, starting the car and drove to there home.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"We're here Crystal." Mr Davies said, stopping the car outside the airport.  
  
I looked at it, unwilling to get out of the car, knowing that I wouldn't see my best friend for a long while.  
  
"You ready?" Mr Davies's voice came cutting through my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I could come back in the holidays. Right?" I asked looking at him with a bit of hope.  
  
"Of course you can, as long as you tell us before you arrive on our doorstep." Mr Davies said with a little laugh.  
  
I smiled and opened the car door, grabbed some of my bags from the boot and walked up to the airport, with Mr Davies right beside me.  
  
We walked up to the board to look where my flight was, and when it was suppose to leave.  
  
"Well it looks like your flight doesn't leave for another 20 minutes." Mr Davies replied and then started to walk to a small restaurant in the airport. "You hungry?"  
  
"A bit." I replied, as I hadn't eaten much that morning.  
  
We sat down at a table and Mr Davies ordered a fried breakfast for himself and a couple slices of toast for me.  
  
"Are you sure that's all you want?" Mr Davies asked as the waiter came, and placed our food in front of us.  
  
"Yeah." I replied. "I don't think I would be able to each much."  
  
For the next 15 minutes we sat there eating.  
  
"All passengers for flight '114, Minneapolis, Minnesota' could you all make your way to gate number 14." The reception lady's voice came through the speakers all around the airport.  
  
"That's your flight Crystal, we better get your luggage on the plane and you seated." Mr Davies said picking up some of my bags and stood up.  
  
I just sat there looking at the table unwilling to get up; then looking at Mr Davies and sighed.  
  
'Well it's now or never.' I thought as I got up, grabbed the other bag that I was going to have with me on the plane and followed Mr Davies to the luggage compartment.  
  
Once all my bags were on the plane, I hugged Mr Davies.  
  
"Thanks for looking after me Mr Davies." I replied giving him a smile. "Tell Corrie I'll give her a ring when I get to my aunts and uncles."  
  
"I will, and look after your self." He replied as he started to push me to the plane's entrance, cause the flight contender had just called out that the plane was about to leave.  
  
I handed my ticket to the flight contender and then walked to the door- waving goodbye to Mr Davies.  
  
I found my seat quite easily, it was a window seat number 24, and a boy was all ready sitting in the one next to it, his bag on my seat and he had his nose stuck into a magazine. As I walked nearer I saw that he was about a couple of years older then me, he had dark brown hair and was kinda untidy by the look of his clothes.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked standing in front of him, waiting for him to look up. "Would you mind moving your bag off my seat please?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but moved his right hand into the other seat, grabbed his bag and put it on the floor in front of his feet, still with his nose stuck in his mag.  
  
"Thanks." I replied quietly and sat down in my seat and looked out the window.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Connie was sitting in the front room while her parents were telling her about her cousin coming to live with them. She could hardly keep in the excitement and was bouncing happily on the chair.  
  
"You must under stand that she might be a bit emotional." Her mother said still upset over the loss of her bother. "She did lose her parents and then her grandfather had to go into a special home."  
  
Mr and Mrs Averlon's jobs kept them very busy so Crystal didn't get to see much of her aunt, uncle and Connie, as she would have liked. Of course they had gone to the funeral and to pay their respects. But Connie didn't see much of Crystal, as a lot of people had turned up.  
  
"Will she be going to Eden Hall?" Connie asked hopefully, as she couldn't wait to introduce Crystal to her friends, as she knew that they would like her.  
  
"Yes she is so I'm hoping you will show her around and help her make some friends." Connie's dad said getting up and looking at the clock.  
  
"What time will she get here?" Connie asked.  
  
"Her plane should get here about 6:00pm or 6:30pm, so I guess I should be going." He replied, putting some shoes on and grabbing his keys from the table.  
  
Connie looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 5:45pm and slipped on her trainers and ran after her father.  
  
"Bye mum see you when we come back." Connie shouted as she ran out the front room.  
  
"DAD." Connie shouted as he was just starting the car up. "I want to come."  
  
"Well come on then." And with that Connie slid into the front seat, and they took off to the airport to find Crystal.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN:  
  
Wow that was a long chapter. LOL  
  
Any way I also need some help now. Does any one know what Mr and Mrs Moreau's first names are? Cause I cant have crystal calling them Mr and Mrs Moreau when they are her aunt and uncle, if you know what I mean. Well if any one knows I would very grateful, but if you don't, don't worry cause I'll just make up the names, as I think I'll be using them only for the next chapter.  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up before I go on holiday, if not I hope you will bear with me until I come back.  
  
Well see ya. ^.^  
  
* Kawaii Neko * 


End file.
